Postosuchus
| image = Postosuchus_kirkpatricki_size.jpg | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Postosuchus kirkpatricki compared to a human | image_width = 240px | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Reptilia | familia = †Rauisuchidae | genus = †''Postosuchus'' | genus_authority = Chatterjee, 1985 | type_species = Postosuchus kirkpatricki | type_species_authority = Chatterjee, 1985 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * Postosuchus alisonae (Peyer et al., 2008) * Postosuchus kirkpatricki (Chatterjee, 1985) }} Postosuchus (Crocodile from Post) was a basal archosaur which lived in what is now North America during the middle to the late Triassic. It was not a dinosaur, having a closer relationship to crocodilians, and was even at a higher level on the food chain than the dinosaurs it lived near and preyed on. General Description Postosuchus was one of the largest carnivorous reptile species of the Triassic, reaching 5-7 meters (16-23 ft) long 2 to 3.5 meters tall and weighed 300–600 kg (550-660 lbs). It had a massively built skull, bearing powerful jaws and dagger like teeth that can easily kill its quarry by cutting through its flesh and ripping off pieces. Rows of protective osteoderms covering its back formed a defensive shield, protecting it from other predators and dangerous prey. Posture Postosuchus's forelimbs were over half the size of its hind legs, this characteristic of short forelimbs can usually be seen in bipedal reptiles. Chatterjee suggested that Postosuchus ''could walk in an erect stance, since the short forelimbs were used probably only during slow moving locomotion. However, in 1995, Robert Long and Phillip A. Murry claimed that ''Postosuchus ''was a stocky quadruped. There is a debate over whether ''Postosuchus ''was either a biped or a quadruped as scientists aren't sure yet. However, some paleontologists suggested that ''Postosuchus ''was probably a facultative biped, meaning that it altered between bipedally and quadrupedally. In the media *A Skeleton of ''Postosuchus '' was seen in the animated PBS Documentary The Dinosaurs! Part 3 - The Nature of the Beast. *''Postosuchus ''makes an appearance on the well known documentary ''Walking With Dinosaurs, ''first shown preying upon and killing a ''Placerias. Later, it had a tusk wound on its thigh, perhaps a wound from a later attack on a Placerias, then it is driven away from its home by a male Postosuchus. And then, due to its weakened back legs, it has died and became prey to a large swarm of Coelophysis. Postosuchus is shown to walk on four legs, whereas recent research suggests it likely walked on two. *''Postosuchus makes an appearance on the 2007 IMAX documentary film ''Dinosaurs Alive!, ''where it was first shown resting on a log, then sees a small group of ''Coelophysis. As the Postosuchus attacked the early dinosaurs, a flash flood came & swept away both Postosuchus & the small group of Coelophysis. Postosuchus is shown to walk on four legs, whereas recent research suggests it likely walked on two. *In the 2008 video game Turok, creatures called Lurkers, resemble Postosuchus. Lurkers also share traits to jungle cats, capable of climbing up trees and observing its prey there. Postosuchus is shown to walk on four legs, whereas recent research suggests it likely walked on two. *It was also seen in another Documentary by Discovery Channel called Prehistoric New York. Postosuchus is shown to walk on four legs, whereas recent research suggests it likely walked on two. *''Postosuchus'' is a super rare amphibian that can be created in Jurassic World: The Game, even though in real life it was a terristrial reptile. It was added as part of the March 16th, 2016 update and can be acquired in a Super Rare pack, or by completing Battle Stage 70. When Postosuchus is in its pen, its tail rests on the ground. While other crocodiles did this, it is unlikely Postosuchus did this. With the legs under its hips like a dinosaur and unlike a semi aquatic crocodile, Postosuchus' tail had to be above the ground for balance. Also, Postosuchus is shown to walk on four legs, whereas recent research suggests it likely walked on two. *''Postosuchus'' will appear in Jurassic World: Alive. Postosuchus is shown to walk on four legs, whereas recent research suggests it likely walked on two. Gallery Postosuchus/Gallery Category:Prehistoric animals of North America Category:Rauisuchians Category:Large Carnivores Category:Apex predators Category:Thecodonts Category:Archosaurs Category:Triassic Category:Walking with dinosaurs animals Category:Triassic reptiles Category:Triassic Archosaurs Category:Primeval Category:Jurassic World: The Game Creatures Category:Taxa named by Sankar Chatterjee Category:Fossil taxa described in 1985 Category:Extinct animals of North America Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Category:Jurassic World: Alive Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Creatures Category:Predators Category:Medium-sized carnivores Category:Basal Archosaurs